kingdominfofandomcom-20200213-history
Tokyo
"The Greatest Seat, of any Government." "City of Spires" "Ningenkyo" "Sekaikyo" "Capital City" Tokyo is the capital and largest city of both Japan and the United Nations of Earth. Tokyo is treated as a "Special Federal Territory". meaning that although it is under the sovereignty of Japan, it is under the control of the UN government. Tokyo is one of 5 territories on Earth and 10 overall that are not controlled by any nation. The Government Core at the center of Tokyo serves as the seat of the Earth government, just as chiyoda is the government center of Japan. When Galaxia invaded and occupied Tokyo, it was renamed to Mesitar, which translated to Crucible Point. It was commonly referred to as Terranian-Goros however which translated to Terran Capital. History Tokyo has existed for thousands of years. Being one of the ancient capitals of Japan, great importance was given to the city. Throughout time Tokyo was modernized to fit the western way of living, as was all of Japan. During World War II, in Japan's imperial period. Tokyo was devastated by allied bombings. Although destroyed beyond repair, the city was ironically spared from nuclear bombings which destroyed Hiroshima and Nagasaki. After the war Tokyo, and the rest of Japan, quickly modernized and became the most powerful economic forces on Earth. Tokyo became the largest metropolis on Earth, and was the example for "futuristic", in the early 21st century. In the third world war, Tokyo was again devastated. At the beggining of the war, the People's Republic of China destroyed the entire city with a nuclear assault. Throughout the war the city was left untouched, because there was nothing left to destroy. After the war the city was left in ruins in such a way that people said it'd be useless to rebuild. Yet when the city was voted to become the planetary capital of the UNE, great pride was put into rebuilding the devastated capital. It took only 5 years for construction to begin in filling virtually every area where buildings once stood. Tokyo was called an empty canvas, because literally anything now could be done because of the great empty space. Throughout the years the city grew and grew. Buildings rising entirely over 2,000 feet dominated the skyline, the city had implemented new forms of technology, created forms of archetechture never seen before. The city had become a futuristic Utopia. The perfect seat for any government. When the 5th president of the UNE was elected, Jose Lozada. He provided much innovation to the already futuristic utopia. The 5,000 United Capital Tower was created and built. It became the tallest structure ever built, and became the gleaming spire for Earth. Kingdom Tokyo is the first city shown in Kingdom, as John's presidential transport arrives in the city from the Moon in the intro. Tokyo in Kingdom appears as the common futuristic utopian city. The city is literally covered in huge towers, with tremendous billboards hanging on their sides. The city is the first Earthan city to be succesfully invaded and occupied by the Great Galaxian Empire, because of this Tokyo is hardly seen again until the final Earthan invasion of the city. Category:Cities